


A Prince's Question

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse wonders what you think of him, and Sharena teases him.





	A Prince's Question

You’ve heard Alfonse confess that some people did not think he acted as a prince should, and somehow, you could see it. Unlike in those fairy tales with the prince acting all passive until things got dire, Alfonse always took the initiative. Unlike the typical princes that were always perfect, Alfonse had flaws and was unafraid of admitting them. Now that you thought about it, Alfonse seemed more like a knight than a prince.

But then again, it wasn’t like the young man didn’t possess any prince-like qualities either. At the very least, he looked the part, especially when he smiled. You could always feel your cheeks heat up whenever his lips would curve upwards into a smile, no matter how small or large, and you would always find yourself breathless whenever that smile was directed towards you.

“You’re really charming,” you had accidentally blurted out one day to your complete and utter embarrassment.

His blue eyes widened and lips parted slightly in surprise at the sudden compliment. For a second, it looked as though he was left speechless, but then he bowed his head low in a bashful manner. “Thank you,” he answered awkwardly before clearing his throat. “You’re really charming too.”

Before you could respond, the young man hurriedly excused himself and turned on his heel to exit the room, leaving you confused. The prince’s footsteps echoed in the mostly empty hallway, his features twisted into one of frustration. He replays the previous scene over and over again in his mind, and he wants to scream in aggravation.

_He sounded absolutely ridiculous! Gods_ , what was he thinking? Ah yes, that’s right, he wasn’t. All sense of rational thought and decorum always seemed to fly out the window whenever you were in the same room. His words would always end up jumbled and his mind a mess. Alfonse was pretty sure that his voice even cracked a bit when he gave his stupid response to your words that had made him happy beyond compare, and he could feel his cheeks warm up.

With an unflattering groan, Alfonse buried his face into his hands and sunk down to a crouch in the middle of the hallway. He must have looked so uncool, the young prince painfully aware of himself and becoming more self-conscious with each passing second. It was fine if he could let loose and make mistakes behind closed doors where nobody could see him, and it wasn’t strange for him to falter every now and then with mistakes since he was still human; however, at the very least, the Askran royal wanted to impress you.

“Brother?” Sharena’s voice had cut through the silence, and the young man was finally made aware of her presence.

He was so engrossed in his self-consciousness that he hadn’t even realized. Slowly, he lifts his head away from his hand to peer up at his sister. Sharena stood there with her usual friendly aura, an uncertain smile on her lips and hands clasped behind her back. There was a hint of concern visible on her expression as she shifted her weight between her feet and tilted her head to the side.

“Aaare you okay…?” The young woman asked, dragging the question out as though she wasn’t sure if it was appropriate.

Alfonse figured that the answer to that was already obvious, so he instead continues the conversation with his own question, “Say, Sharena, do you think I’m cool?”

“Of course I do!” The blonde answered with no hesitation, and the fact that she did so warmed Alfonse’s heart and caused the corners of his mouth to quirk up into a small smile. Placing her hands on her hips, Sharena continued, sounding matter-of-factly, “You’re the coolest brother I could ever ask for!”

“But do you think I’m cool as a whole? Do you think others would see me as cool?”

At that, Sharena averted her eyes to the side, her smile losing its genuinity and instead becoming almost pitying. The princess sucked in a breath through her teeth, languidly bobbing her head from side to side as she contemplated her response1. “ _Weellll_ , I mean, you _can_ be too serious sometimes and uptight.”

The Askran prince’s expression dropped, and he heaved a sigh of defeat, unable to deny that fact. “I…suppose you’re right.”

Unable to figure out an explanation for her brother’s strange behaviour, she felt the need to clarify, “Why do you ask?”

Standing back up to his full height, the young man dusted himself off and gave a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders. “No reason in particular,” he lied, but he made his true answer obvious with his following question, “…Do you think the Summoner thinks I’m cool?”

Sharena had to stop herself from grinning, discreetly pinching her arm and biting her lower lip to stifle a laugh. Her brother was just too cute sometimes. The princess decided it wouldn’t hurt to tease her brother a little bit. “Hmm, maybe?” She answered in a sing-song voice, the same one Alfonse knew she used whenever she was hiding a secret, and it made his ears perk up.

The Askran prince shifted his weight, his interest now piqued. “What do you mean by ‘maybe’?”

“They talk about you sometimes, but…” Sharena replied vaguely as she takes a couple of slow steps backwards. “If you want to know what they said, then you’ll have to catch me first!”

As soon as she was done talking, Sharena turned on her heel and ran, her laughter ringing throughout the hallway when she heard her brother exclaim from behind her. It wasn’t long before Alfonse gave chase, but there was no way he’d be able to catch the mischievous princess that easily. She was always the faster of the two.

Sharena turned a corner and grinned to herself when her eyes landed upon your figure, your attention focused on the book in your hand. It was perfect timing. The princess ran by you with a quick greeting, much to your confusion. You had heard her voice, but by the time you looked up, she was already behind you, running at full speed while waving.

As you watched her retreating figure, you didn’t notice Alfonse who appeared soon afterwards, similar to how he didn’t notice you standing in his way too late, and the Askran prince crashed into you. There was a large sound of thudding bodies and clinking armour when the both of you unceremoniously made impact with the floor.

The sound of a light gasp reached your ears as you groaned quietly to yourself, rubbing the spots that hurt as Alfonse hurriedly stumbled off of you. “Summoner, I’m so sorry!” He apologized profusely while offering a hand up for you to take. “Are you alright?”

You graciously accepted the young man’s hand, and he helped you back up to your feet. “I’m okay, thanks.”

Awkwardly scratching the back of his head, Alfonse apologized once more, “Sorry, running in the hallway like that was unbecoming of me as a prince.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me,” you responded smoothly, waving your hand in a casual and dismissive manner. “I already know how much you care for your kingdom with how hardworking you are in the Order of Heroes. You’re the best knightly prince anybody could ever ask for.”

With a small laugh, you offered the Askran prince an admiring smile that made his heart skip a beat. It looked like he didn’t need to continue chasing Sharena around any further now that he got the answer he was looking for, and it was the best one he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
